


Catch Me Hold Me

by CherryBerryKomainu



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Amitie wears Sig’s jacket, Confessions, Crushes, Cuddling, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Kisses, Rated T just to be safe dw things are p tame, Smell, Snuggling, This ran away from me, Warning this may give you cavities, no betas we die like men, yes I wrote another Sigamie confession fic don’t judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerryKomainu/pseuds/CherryBerryKomainu
Summary: Sig leaves his jacket at Amitie’s house, she tries it on. Things escalate from there.
Relationships: Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Catch Me Hold Me

Sig had left his jacket behind.

That was the first thing Amitie noticed when she went back to her room after seeing her bestie off. Sig’s familiar white and blue jacket lay on a chair, she remembered he took it off at one point, according to him Amitie’s place was always a little hot, personally she thought it was a rather comfortable temperature.

Either way, she came to a crossroads as she picked it up, it had only been around… 10, maybe 12? Minutes since Sig left, so if Amitie hurried she could catch up with him and return it. 

But it was getting dark out and there was a very good chance Sig had taken a detour because of some bugs, so maybe she could return the jacket tomorrow.

… Amitie looked at the jacket, a slight blush came to her face as an idea popped into her mind.

No, noooo, she-she wouldn’t do that. That’d be so weird! Like, she wasn’t a creeper!

And yet…

With a frustrated growl Amitie lifted the jacket up to her face and inhaled deeply.

Honey, grass, dirt, water, watermelon, and sugar… the smells mixed together to make a scent that was undeniably Sig’s. 

She sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed, closing her eyes and hugging the jacket. It didn’t just smell nice, it smelled familiar too, safe, comforting. If she pretended enough she could almost picture Sig with her. Holding her close, close enough for her to be able to smell him like she was now…

Oooh, she was really in deep, but she didn’t care at the moment. She inhaled again and flopped onto her back, cuddling the clothing item. Perfectly happy with the idea of being close to her friend.

Another idea came to mind, this one quite a bit more embarrassing, enough so to make Amitie look to the side and bite her lip as she considered it.

It… she was all alone, it was night time… so she wouldn’t have to worry about anyone coming to the front door, much less barging into her room.

She put the jacket down, very reluctantly, and walked over to her bedroom door. Carefully she closed it and took a deep breath.

She… was not going to do this-the air smelled stale now but if she-NO. No she was not a slave to her impulses, she was strong, she had shame, she would not do it. Absolutely not, never. It was creepy and if Sig ever found out he’d never talk to her again-

Aaaand she had already gone and picked up the jacket again, Puyo’s sake.

She frowned, almost glaring at the clothing like it had done something to offend her. Puyo darn it, did she really have so little self control? 

Amitie sighed and closed her eyes, tilting her head up in an attempt to not be tempted by the comforting smell wafting off the jacket. 

Be strong Amitie, be strong… He hasn’t even been gone for long at all maybe if he had been away for a while-nooo no, bad. Stop thinking about it!

.  
…  
….

“Puyo darn it.” She hissed, sitting back on her bed and putting on the unzipped jacket. She shuddered at the weight of the fabric, it felt really nice…

Ugh, she was the worst friend ever, sorry Sig.

Amitie zipped the jacket up and brought the collar up to her face and took a deep breath. A giddy smile slowly spread on her face as she found herself surrounded by Sig’s scent.

Amitie flopped onto her back and hugged herself, letting out a happy and content noise. This jacket was better than the fluffiest of blankets!

Since she was indulging… 

She imagined Sig laying beside her, holding her close to his chest, her head tucked neatly under his chin, their legs tangled with each other…

She’d nuzzle into his neck and he’d give a soft, loving chuckle and snuggle her closer, pressing his cheek against her hair and rubbing it like a cat. 

As the lull of sleep settled deep into their bones, Sig would whisper in her ear oh so softly…

‘I love you, I love you Amitie…’

/BEEP BEEP BEEP

Amitie groggily smacked her hand onto her alarm, silencing it as she let out a groan. 

She was having such a nice dream…

But now she was awake, curse her alarm clock for working so darn well!

With a yawn she stretched her arms and got off her bed, time to get ready for the day.

Okay, there was something wrong with her, why was she still sleepy?! She got dressed, washed her face, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, flossed, had breakfast, walked around-And yet she was still feeling the sweet siren call of sleep!

Uuuugh! She didn’t have time for this, she had to return Sig’s jacket-wait… where was his jacket?

Crap! 

Amitie began to attempt to frantically look around, but a haze of comfort filled her mind, so instead of panicking when she couldn’t find the jacket anywhere-seriously where had she put it she was 99% sure this was Sig’s favourite jacket-she found herself flopping down onto the couch with a yawn.

Maybe… maybe if she took a little nap, she’d have an easier time finding the jacket…

Without putting thought in it, she pulled the collar of the jacket she was wearing to her nose and took a deep breath.

This was weird, like, really weird. Was Amitie okay?

Normally Sig would’ve at least met her at the halfway point between their houses, there was no school today and they typically hung out together…

But as Sig found himself at the front door, unopened, there was no Amitie in sight…

In fact, the house was oddly quiet, normally Amitie played some sort of music or hummed a tune, if she wasn’t practicing her magic or watching some TV or anything else.

Was… was she sick? Was she even home?

Did she leave and they somehow missed each other?

He, he could just knock! It’s not like it’d be weird to do that!!! Especially since he had a reason to come over, he had forgotten his beloved jacket at Amitie’s place last night! He kinda wanted it back!!!

/Knock knock/

…  
….

“Amiti-”

The door opened and Sig felt his heart stop dead in his chest.

Amitie kept a hand on the door handle as she looked at Sig blearily, her hair was messy in the ‘I just woke up’ kind of way, and she was using the sleeve of the jacket she was wearing to rub her eyes.

“Sig…?” She mumbled sleepily, letting out a small and adorable yawn.

Now, this would be only a little odd normally, as Amitie was almost never this sleepy, but…

She was wearing Sig’s jacket. And it was rumpled in a way that could only be achieved by sleeping in it.

Amitie was standing sleepily at the door, who knew someone could look so cute when they wanted to sleep?, wearing his jacket like it was nothing. Like it was HERS. Just, just casually, with a pair of shorts and some socks and probably a shirt, his jacket kinda covered any and all shirts-

Sig took a deep breath, as he was beginning to feel really light headed. Okay. Okay.

Maybe Amitie had just woken up and, in a dazed state, grabbed his jacket while she was getting dressed? That was a possibility! I mean, sure the signs of sleeping in it were there-but maybe Sig was just imagining it!

Yeah no, she had definitely slept in it-why had she slept in his jacket?!-and obviously didn’t see anything wrong with wearing it around the house and in front of him.

… Okay Sig, take aaaallll your emotions….

And shove them deeeep into the back of your mind where you can poke at them with a stick later.

Oh Puyo he was staring, Amitie looked like she might fall asleep while standing up-

“Hey.” He croaked, his throat dry. 

“Mornin.” Amitie gave him a sleepy smile. “Sorry I’m…” she yawned again, it was like watching a kitten yawn. “Really, really tired today Sig, I dunno why-” WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?! “-I don’t think we can hang out today-oh!”

Her eyes lit up, oh thank Puyo she had finally realized what was going on and Sig could get a reasonable and completely platonic explanation for why she had slept in his jacket.

“You’re here for your jacket…” She seemed a little more awake now. Sig just nodded, not trusting his words. “Right, just… give me a bit I can’t find it… looked everywhere…” Amitie frowned.

LOOKED EVERYWHERE?! SHE DIDN’T EVEN KNOW WAS THIS A JOKE THIS HAD TO BE A JOKE!

“Uh…” What. Does. He. Say. Literally what does he say to this, come on brain, WORK!

“You seem more awake than me can you help-”

Sig firmly put his hands on Amitie’s shoulders, mostly to keep himself balanced as he hung his head and stared at the ground. 

Oh boy, oh boy…

“How… awake are you… right now?” Sig asked, barely managed to look at Amitie when he spoke. Not because he didn’t want to, but because he didn’t want to creep her out by staring at her like a weirdo.

“I just woke up from a nap…” She had a nap? Willingly?! “It’s funny actually, ever since I woke up I’ve felt really… -yawn- sleepy… no matter what I do.”

“Y-yeah?” Don’t die don’t die do not drop dead right in front of your best friend who you are head over freaking heels for don’t do it Sig!

Amitie nodded. “Yeah, like, something just… there’s this comforting smell I can’t get rid of… kinda…kinda like honey… and watermelon and…” 

Sig bit his lip, almost hard enough to draw blood as he held back a scream because ‘oh god she was describing his scent’ he knew this because his bug friends liked those smells, so he actively tried to smell like that. Plus he liked the smell too but that’s beside the point right now.

“A...Amitie…” He squeezed her shoulders accidentally, crap.

“Yeah?” Though it did seem to wake her up a bit but still he didn’t wanna hurt her.

Sig took his hands off her shoulders and pressed them together in front of his face, taking a deeeeep breath, before pointing at her. “You… are wearing my jacket…” OKAY COOL NICE BANDAGE HAS BEEN RIPPED OFF LET’S GET THE AWKWARDNESS OVER-

“Oh… Oh that explains it…” Amitie looked at herself, still very out of it, “It’s so nice and comfy…” She blinked rapidly as she seemed to drift off-NO DON’T DO THAT!

Sig grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a shake. “Amitie-Amitie can-” he couldn’t tell her, she would die of embarrassment and he would not forgive himself for killing his best friend. “-Can I please have my jacket back?” For good measure he gave her a small smile.

Amitie let go of the door handle and leaned into Sig’s touch. Making his face turn VERY red. “Do I gotta…?” DO I GOTTA-

Sig found himself holding a half awake Amitie to his chest, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck. Oh Puyo he couldn’t do this! “I… I really want my jacket back Amitie…” 

She pouted, POUTED, and pressed her face into his chest. “Nooo…” Amitie whined.

“Amitie-just…” Oh crap she was clinging tighter- “Come on please?”

Amitie didn’t answer, she was asleep. 

Why him? Why this? What had he done to upset the gods?!

No! No, he could work with this…

Carefully, both to ensure he didn’t drop her or wake her up, Sig lifted Amitie up bridal style-don’t think about it Sig-and stepped into the house. He quietly closed the door.

She looks so pretty… Sig sighed happily-NO!

No. Don’t watch your friend sleep that’s WEIRD!

Sig shook his head to try and rid himself of his thoughts and climbed the stairs, making his way to Amitie’s room.

Once there he laid her down on her bed, okay… okay onto step two, don’t be afraid Sig, it’s just Amitie…

All he had to do, was take off the jacket, quietly leave the house, and he’d be home free. Maybe Amitie wouldn’t remember a thing and they wouldn’t ever EVER have to talk about it!

Easy!

Sig shakily brought his hand to the zipper, just pull it down Sig, don’t jostle her-

/zzzziiiip-

Sig moved his hand away like he had touched fire. Oh Puyo! His heart was racing!!!

Good news, Amitie was indeed wearing a shirt under the jacket, thank Puyo. Also it was clean so how did she even get it on without taking off his jacket did she really take it off and then instinctively put it back on-

Shut UP brain!

Bad news, The very thought of simply taking off his own jacket from an unconscious Amitie turned his face bright red and made his stomach feel weird.

Sig covered his face with his hands, resisting the urge to scream. He felt dirty! Filthy! Like the scum of the earth!!!!

He couldn’t do it! He couldn’t! His terrible mind was filling his head with all these thoughts and feelings that he shouldn’t be thinking or feeling at all! This was hell! Absolute hell!!

He had to leave-he HAD to LEAVE-

“Mmmhh…” Amitie groaned in her sleep, and Sig removed his hands from his face to see her toss and turn in her sleep. 

… He was going to have to wake her up, it was the only way.

“Amitie…” He reached out to her with a hand. “Amitie wake up-”

She grabbed. His wrist.

And before Sig could comprehend anything…

He was lying on Amitie’s bed as she cuddled him waaaay too closely.

The smell of strawberry shampoo filled Sig’s lungs when he tried to take a deep calming breath. 

Without thinking he pressed his nose against the top of Amitie’s head, and breathed in the sweet, sweet smell and relaxed. 

Her hair was sooo soft and the soft sounds of her breathing were extremely comforting and wow he loved being near her so much-

WAIT NO WAKE UP IDIOT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Sig reeled his head back with a gasp. Oh dear lord what was WRONG with him?! 

He had to leave, now. 

…

Oh jeez, since when did Amitie have such a tight grip, was she part koala or something?! He-He couldn’t escape, not unless he wanted to wake her up!

His mind was working overtime right now, caught between staying still and enjoying this moment and running FAR FAR AWAY. 

The logical part of his mind was losing, quickly.

It was too early for this, he didn’t care if it was 1 in the afternoon or 1 in the morning, it would ALWAYS be too early for this!

Was… was Amitie listening to his heart beat?

Yup, she was, she had shifted and pressed the side of her head to his chest and she had the most adorable and happy smile on her face oh Puyo she looked so cute and he was the cause!!!!

“Puyo, I love you so freaking much…” He whispered softly, not thinking.

….

He was so, so, so VERY screwed.

He clapped a hand over his mouth and his pupils shrunk as he registered the words he had just said out loud.

He-He just-

‘I love you’

‘I love you so freaking much’

He was so gone, totally, absolutely gone.

He, he just loved her so much! She was perfect! Way too good for him! Yet she stuck around and was genuinely, truthfully happy to be around him. She was actually interested in him as a person, she was so kind and cheery!

How could he not love this girl?!

….

Screw it, just… okay he gets it! He admits defeat! 

Throwing restraint out the window he squeezed Amitie and held her close, curling around her a little as he buried his nose in her hair and smiled widely like a lovesick fool. 

He loved her, he loved her, he loved her, he loved her~ 

She could keep the jacket, she could take all his jackets if it made her happy, all his clothes even! He didn’t care! As long as he got to see this and experience this lovely giddiness.

Sig hummed happily as he snuggled Amitie, he was so, freaking happy, so happy he didn’t even realize how sleep had snuck up on him.

Within a few minutes, Sig was fast asleep, having one of the best dreams of his life.

Amitie nuzzled her pillow, trying to pull it closer in order to absorb as much warmth as possible-

Wait.

Her eyes shot open and she pulled back from her pillow-

This was not her pillow…

This was Sig.

Before Amitie could form a thought Sig pulled her back in, holding her tightly.

Oh Puyo, this was real.

How? How did this happen?! All she remembered was-

….. she was going to scream, she was going to scream really loudly because what has she DONE?!

She wore Sig’s jacket, didn’t give it back to him when he asked, and fell asleep on him while standing!

They were in her bed. He probably carried her upstairs and she must’ve clung to him and forced him to stay because of course Sig would be too polite to wake her up!

She had to fix this, no matter how embarrassing it was.

“Sig…” She called his name, trying to untangle their legs-when had that happened?!- “Sig. Sig!”

Sig huffed and nuzzled her, ahaha she was probably so red right now!

“Sig wake UP!” She managed to pull herself away far enough that she could look him in the face, still they were too close…. not that she really minded-NO. None of that!!!

Sig blinked a few times before half opening his eyes. Thank goodness-

He smiled. A sleepy, happy, l-loving (?) smile with such a soft look in his eyes. Amitie’s breath caught in her throat.

Sig leaned forward and nuzzled Amitie’s face, making her let out an embarrassing squeak. “Morning…” He said softly, casually. 

“Sig I-” 

“Can we stay like this for just a few more minutes…” Oh Puyo the look he was giving her. “Please?”

How could she say no to that? She couldn’t! Why was he even asking was this real-

“S..sure…” Amitie whispered, her stomach did a backflip when Sig smiled in response. “Cool…”

He leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers briefly, before pulling back and settling back down to sleep.

She couldn’t help it, he had KISSED her! Amitie let out a strangled yelp.

Sig’s eyes flung open, apparently the sound of Amitie’s soul leaving her body was enough to shock him into consciousness.

Amitie covered her mouth with both hands, red to the tips of her ears as she stared at Sig.

Sig stared back, his mind slowly piecing things together.

A look of horror dawned on his face and he SHOVED himself away from Amitie, promptly falling off the bed in the process.

“Sig?!” Amitie sat up and leaned over the side of the bed to see if he was alright.

“Ow-ow…” Sig rubbed the back of his head as he quickly sat up. “Amitie I am so sorry-I didn’t-It was-I wasn’t thinking!” He stumbled over his words as he refused to meet her eye, ashamed. “You grabbed me and I didn’t want to wake you up and-and it felt so nice and I-I’ll leave!” 

He got up and Amitie jumped off the bed and tackled him, hugging him from behind. “WAIT!”

Her heart pounded in her chest, she could feel HIS heart pounding in his chest. 

“I…” What could she say? “I….” What could she say to make this okay, to communicate her feelings…?

“I wore your jacket to bed last night because it smelled like you and I have this-this HUGE crush on you and I wanted to pre-pretend you were cuddling me and when I woke up I guess I forgot I had even put it on because it was so comfy please don’t leave!” She said in a rush, squeezing her eyes shut. “Please… don’t leave I… I like you a lot...and-and… I wanna… I… being kissed by you felt amazing.”

There, she said it.

“... Can I turn around… and… look at you?” Sig asked. Amitie let him go and opened her eyes, determined to not chicken out.

Sig turned around and looked at her, his face was beet red and he looked super flustered. 

“I like you too… a lot…” He told her, his normal hand gripping the shoulder of his red arm. “I have for, a really long time… you’re one of the few people who actually treats me like a person, you’re so kind to me, you enjoy being around me, and you always make my day brighter just by being around… I’m not mad about the jacket, honestly you can keep it if you want… you actually look great in it…”

Amitie opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again, closed it again, and decided to take a page from Sig’s book and use her actions to express her thoughts and feelings.

In a flash she grabbed Sig by the collar of his shirt, pulled him forward, leaned up, and mashed their lips together, possibly with a little too much force than necessary.

Sig’s hands dropped to his sides, limp. Unbeknownst to Amitie, his claw flexed once or twice.

Amitie pulled away, enough to stare into Sig’s mismatched eyes and give him a happy, shy, and giddy smile. “Can… do you wanna be a thing?” She asked.

Sig blinked, and a small smile spread across his face. He grabbed Amitie and lifted her up into his arms with minimal effort and held her to his chest and twirled around before stopping and hugging her tightly. 

“I have wanted that… for SO long.” He laughed. “You have no idea.”

“I think I do…” She chuckled, hugging Sig back. “I’m really happy Sig, thank you.”

“Thank you too, Amitie.”

**Author's Note:**

> .... This kinda ran from me and got long. I rated it Teen juuust to be safe. I hope you enjoyed it, I myself was smiling like a fool the entire time I was writing this.
> 
> Comments keep the author alive! I wrote this fic in the span of around 3 hours!


End file.
